


Detention X: supposed to be

by AlexHunt



Series: The Elementalists (Beckett x Emma) [10]
Category: Choices - Fandom, The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: Belonging, Detention, F/M, Library, Where I Belong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place during the beginning of The Elementalists Book 1, each part in this series can be read as a standalone.For the prompt : confident
Relationships: Beckett Harringtion/Main Character (The Elementalists), Beckett Harrington/Emma Carlyle, Beckett Harrington/Main Character, Beckett Harrington/Main Character (Open Heart), Beckett Harrington/Main Character (The Elementalists), Beckett Harrington/Original Character(s)
Series: The Elementalists (Beckett x Emma) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770436
Kudos: 5





	Detention X: supposed to be

**Detention Series:** [I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356007) , [II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443712) , [III](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517728) , [IV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594018) , [V ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671400) , [VI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707196) , [ VII ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873921) , [VIII](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532160) , [IX ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099902) , [X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305669) , [XI ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530999), [XII](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503107) , 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Emma hummed softly as she almost danced jumping to catch a flying book. Stroking the spine gently as she placed it on the shelf, she cooed, “there you go, right back home. Doesn’t that feel nice?”

“Are you…” Beckett stared at her bright, wonder-filled eyes. “Are you actually enjoying this?”

Her gaze shifted, as she watched the swirling books fluttering above her head like birds returning from spring. Without hesitation, Emma stopped the current and pulled the nearest book to her like a magnet with almost impossible ease. Her fingers caressed it tenderly. “I think I am? Is that wrong?”

“Your confidence has grown,” Beckett marveled watching her perfectly perform the spell he had taught her only a few days earlier.

“I would say my execution is far superior to yours now,” Emma winked over her shoulder, placing the book back on the shelf, listening to it purr lightly under her touch. 

“Be careful, you know what they say about over-confidence,” Beckett retorted with a smirk. 

“I don’t, but that does sound like a topic you would be familiar with,” Emma teased watching his eyebrows scrunch up as his gaze narrowed on her. She moved closer her fingers traipsing up the sleeve of his blazer, her voice hushed now. “You know you love spending alone time with me!”

“What are you implying?” Beckett’s freckled cheeks began to turn their signature shade of red at her words. He took a step back distancing himself from her. 

“You’re adorable when you get all flustered!” She would never tire of how easy it was to make him nervous. 

Emma closed her eyes, breathing in the earthy smell of the library, as she felt the warmth of her magick tingling throughout her, filling the empty space inside of her that she had long struggled to complete. “For the first time in my life, I feel like I am where I’m supposed to be. I finally feel like I’m where I belong. I spent a lifetime searching for this feeling. Now that I found it, detention, all of this, it’s perfect.”

“I can appreciate that.” Beckett nodded, turning back to his shelves. He understood. He had struggled with a similar feeling, never feeling like he lived up to the Harrington name. She wasn’t wrong. He really did enjoy their time together. She saw him as a person beyond his name which was something he never thought he’d find.


End file.
